The Museum of Stealth Bakugan
Welcome to the Stealth Page! this is where you can see stealths created by Users on this wiki. Such as Bendo, Crimsonstorm, and TwinStar. (TwinStar made Chaos bakugan, so we shall include those in this page) So, hope you enjoy your visit to the Museum of Stealth Bakugan! the Corridor of Bendo's bakugan Bendo is a master of Stealth Bakugan. He uses the program GIMP for his creations. Glow Hawktor.png|Glow Hawktor Neoforce Trister.png NewCombat Bolcanon.png Lava Stealth.png|Lava Phosphos Metal Cobrakus.png|Metal Cobrakus Neon Stealth.png|glow Phosphos Crimson&Pearl Akwimos.png Golden Fangoid.png Neon Glotronoid.png Concrete ZeonHylash.png Ice Sprayzer.png|Ice Sprayzer - Has the ability to be smashed to pieces, but can reform with ease. Neon LuminoDragonoid.png Neon Gren.png Golden VoltElezoid.png Pink Irisca.png Crimson Vertexx.png Purple Hawktor.png Evil Lythirus.png Pink BuzHornix.png Neon Krakenoid.png Purple TitaniumDragonoid.png DeepSea Hakapoid.png Ancient Wolfurio.png Demonic Linehalt.png Ruby&Yellow Apexeon.png Steel Taylean.png Blue Contestir.png Purple Razenoid.png OrangeWheel Ramdol.png Grey Splight.png Green Lockanoid.png Dollar Jetro.png Rainbow BattalixDragonoid.png Nazy Gyrazor.png White Luxtor.png Metal Phosphos.png Magma QuakixGorem.png Purple&Yellow Olifus.png Sky CyclonePercival.png Bacteria Sabator.png|Bacteria Sabator - Has the ability to infect opponents with a deadly virus. Yellow HelixDragonoid.png Turquoise Breezak.png Tartarus BrawlacusDharak.png|Tartarus Brawlacus Dharak - Has the ability to open portals into Tartarus. White-Gold Bolcanon.png Sun_Aranaut.png|Sun Aranaut - Has the ability to emit a blinding light from his visor. Dark_IronDragonoid.png Dollar_Merlix.png Gleaming_Krakix.png Maroon_Plitheon.png Sun_Raptorix.png the Hall of Crimsonstorm Reconlumagrowl.PNG|Recon Lumagrowl Windriderzenthontitan.PNG|Wind-Rider Zenthon Windrideraranaut.PNG|Wind-Rider Aranaut Volcanicdharak.PNG|Volcanic Dharak Sunwavemercurydragonoid.PNG|Sunwave Mercury Dragonoid Sunbeaminfinityhelios.PNG Solarflaretaylean.PNG|Solar Flare Taylean Silentzenthon.PNG|Silent Zenthon Shadowrazenoid.PNG|Shadow Razenoid Recondharak.PNG|Recon Dharak Pearldharak.PNG|Pearl Brawlacus Dharak Nightwarriorvertexx.PNG|Night Warroir Vertexx Nightwarriortitaniumslasher.PNG|Night Warrior Titanium Slasher NightwarriortitaniumFlare.PNG|Night warrior Titanium Flare Nightwarriortitaniumblowback.PNG|Night warrior Titanium Blowback Muddharak.PNG|Mud Dharak Metasnow Trister.PNG|Metasnow Infinity Trister MagmaZiperator.PNG|Magma Ziperator Iciclebattalixdragonoid.PNG|Iceicle Battalix Dragonoid Iceicletitaniumdragonoid.PNG|Iceicle Titanium Dragonoid Iceiclecoredem.PNG|Iceicle Coredem Graffitititaniumdragonoid.PNG|Graffiti Titanium Dragonoid Graffitiinfinityhelios.PNG|Graffiti Infinity Helios Flarelumagrowl.PNG|Flare Lumagrowl Dustplitheon.PNG|Dust Plitheon Darkblizzardtitaniumdragonoid.PNG|Dark Blizzard Titanium Dragonoid Combatzenthontitan.PNG|Combat Zenthon Titan Bloodshedrazenoid.PNG|Bloodshed Razenoid Bloodsheddharak.PNG|Bloodshed Dharak Beammutanttaylean.PNG|Beam Mutant Taylean Kyle's Room Pyrus ZeonHylashn.png|Negative Zeon Hylash Clear Cobrakusbba1.png|Bloodbath Cobrakus Pyrus ZeonHylashs.png|Positive Zeon Hylash Shaded Akwimos.png|RedClaw Akwimos Ventus RazenTitanPPPPPPPPPNNNNNNNN.png|Purple Neck Razen Titan Ventus StrikeflierFF.png|Silver Locks Strikeflier Ventus DharAAAAAAAA.png|Purple Wing Dharak ImagesCA7WXMBYPPFF.jpg|Purple Wing Frozen Hawktor X ImagesCA7WXMBYPP.jpg|Purple Wing Hawktor IDIPPPPPPPP.png|Purple Wing Iron Dragonoid Purplewingelezoid.jpg|Purple Wing Volt Elezoid Negativesprayzer.png|Negative Sprayzer LUXITORcustom.png|Frostbite Luxtor Haos LythirusQ.png|Frozen Claw Lyrhirus FrostbitePlith.png|Frostbite Plitheon UntitledFF.png|Frostbite Phosphos. SprayerTSLEFTFROZENP.png|Frozen Purple Sprayzer. Pyrus MerlixFrozenp.png|Frozen Purple Merlix Ventus ChanceDragonoidpwingfrostbitefrozen.png|Frozen Purple Wing Chance Dragonoid. Finpiece.jpg|Unnamed. RazenoidTO.jpg|Unnamed Mutant elfintrickedout.jpg|Nitro Mutant Elfin Ventus Strikeflierhalo.jpg|Unnamed Purple Sharp Darkus Akwimos.jpg|Shadow Akwimos (Purple Clan) Glow Pyrus ZeonHylash.jpg|Glow Zeon Hylash Ghost Sprayzer.jpg|Ghost Sprayzer IDIGlow.jpg|Glow Iron Dragonoid FireDemonRaptorix.jpg|Fire Demon Raptorix BlackDemonVentus Strikeflier.jpg|Demonic Strikeflier Toxic Contestir.jpg|Toxic Contestir Phantom Merlix.jpg|Phantom Merlix Ghost Clear Akwimos.jpg|Ghost Akwimos Demonfirecobrakus.jpg|Demon Cobrakus WhatthefiretruckRazenoid.jpg|Spring Razenoid Ventus unnamed Strikeflier.jpg|Demon Strikeflier UnnamedContestir.jpg|Fusion Contestir Haos unnamed Lythirus.jpg|Shadow Lythirus Pyrus Demon Merlix.jpg|Demon Merlix UNNAMED Raptorix.jpg|Devil Raptorix Skeleton Ramdol.jpg|Skeleton Ramdol Flare Lumagrrrrowwl.jpg|Volcanic Lumagrowl Demon luxtor.jpg|Demon Luxtor. Darkus Phantom Farakspin.jpg|Phantom Farakspin Angel Scaboid.jpg|Angel Scaboid Pyrus Swamp Merlix.jpg|Swamp Merlix Pyrus Sun Merlix.jpg|Sun Merlix Mutant Taylean noname.jpg|Unnamed Haos Merlixq.jpg|Fusion Merlix Infection Bolcanon.jpg|Infection Bolcanon Demon Mutant Taylean noname.jpg|Demon Mutant Taylean Toxic Trister.jpg|Toxic Trister Toxic Chech my spanish.jpg|Toxic Ziperator Meadow MercuryD.jpg|Meadow Mercury Dragonoid Toxic Battalix.jpg|Toxic Battlix Dragonoid SKy&gAiA.jpg|The annoying demons- I mean Demon Sky and Gaia Ghost Sky and gaia.jpg|Ghost Sky & Gaia Frozen Dragonoid Colossus.jpg|Frozen Dragonoid Colossus Toxic Vertexx.jpg|Toxic Vertexx Toxic Krakix.jpg|Toxic Krakix Toxic Ingram.jpg|Toxic Flash Ingram Toxic Demon Krakenoid.jpg|Toxic Demon Krakix Toxic Aranaut.jpg|Toxic Aranaut Devil Krakix.jpg|Devil Krakix Chemical Wilda.jpg|Chemical Wilda Data MercuryD.jpg|Data Mercury Dragonoid Toxic Mutant Taylean.jpg|Toxic Mutant Taylean Holes Vertexx.jpg|Goo Vertexx Chemical WAste Infinityhelios.jpg|Chemical Waste Infinity Helios Time Twister Aranaut.jpg|Time Twister Aranaut Killer Ingram.jpg|Moonlight Ingram. Last one for a while. Timewarp Dartaak.jpg|Dimensions Dartaak NewspapersprayerTSLEFT.jpg|Newspaper Sprayzer Dimension Travler Avior.jpg|Timewarp Avior Dimension caught Battalix.jpg|Dimensions Battlix Dragonoid Death Dartaak.jpg|Timewarp Dartaak 00000000.jpg|Moonlight Vertexx Data Battalix.jpg|Data Battlix Dragonoid Ancient Ingram.jpg|Ancient Ingram Flash IDI.jpg|Flash Iron Dragonoid Flash Pyrus Merlix.jpg|Flash Merlix BattalixDrrraaagggooo.jpg|Candy Battlix Dragonoid AWesomesauce Dartaak.jpg|Unnamed Dartaak ImagesCA01RP3R overlay.jpg|Unnamed Gravel Krakix.jpg|Gravel Krakix Killer Pyrus Merlix.jpg|Light Merlix Cyber rays Vertexx.jpg|Cyber Vertexx Glow Infinityhelios.jpg|Glow Infinity Helios Skittles CS.jpg|Skittles Helix Dragonoid (I like skittles) Fury Battalix.jpg|Fury Battlix Dragonoid TEH EFFgrowingstorm.jpg|Epicsauce Growing Storm. Shine circularcurrents.jpg|Reach Towards the light, Fly towards the future. EPIC growingstorm.jpg|Meheh